Lost Without
by pawpad
Summary: A year has past since it happened. Since that day the one thing he cared about was taken a way, he got half his revenge. Now he wants the rest. Last Chapter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Starsky or Hutch or the Torino. Shame really, but that's how life is. I do however own the right to complain if anyone tells me I have no write to right this. That I will have to fight people over  
  
Special Thanks to: My own partner Selena Thomas. If it weren't for her I would not be writing this. She is my inspiration and muse and one hell of a talented writer herself. If you deny that Sel I'll have to hit you with a stick I found in my cupboard.  
  
Lost without  
  
Cars flew by one after the other as Ken Hutchinson stared out the window of the Torino, his elbow resting on the half opened window. The day was so hot and the fresh air that blew through his hair was refreshing, but it did nothing to raise his trampled spirits.  
  
"I must be losing my touch," Hutch said blandly to his partner. "With my luck with woman recently, something must be wrong" Dave Starsky looked briefly over at Hutch, while his fingers drummed lightly on the steering wheel.  
  
"I was meaning to ask how last night went, but now I'm afraid to" Hutch snorted.  
  
"She stood me up. I waited at that restaurant for over an hour and she never showed"  
  
"Maybe she was sick, she had a family emergency..."  
  
"Or maybe she set me up" Hutch added with a gruff sigh.  
  
"Or that" Starsky threw his friend another look, but accompanied with a lopsided smile. "One experience, that doesn't mean your losing your touch, just means you need to pick your women better." Hutch shook his head, his gaze still fixed on the cars that flew by.  
  
"You remember Katy Stevens, that girl I dated a few years back," Starsky nodded. "I got a phone call from her the other day, she's coming back to town for a few days and wanted to know if I was free. After last night I figured I could meet her tonight, but just after lunch I got a call. She can't make it, her mother's ill," Hutch sighed. He ran a hand through his blonde locks and stared out at nothing.  
  
Starsky hated to see his partner like this, but he couldn't think of anything to say that would cheer him up. He concentrated on driving for a while until he came up with the solution.  
  
"Hey, how about this," He said with a smile "You come back to my place after work and I'll cook you a meal, something healthy and completely bland, how's that sound?"  
  
Hutch frowned over at his friend, but it wasn't long before it turned into a smile.  
  
"Under normal circumstances that offer would be...tempting, but I have a joint of meet that was meant to be cooked tonight and one way or another I am cooking it, so why don't you come over after work and I'll cook us a meal" Starsky smiled at the thought. Even though Hutch was big into health food there were times when he could surprise Starsky with 'normal food'  
  
"It's a date, but if you don't call me the next day I'm taking your number out of my Rolodex" Hutch rolled his eyes, but his smile remained.  
  
The joint of meat looked lonely on its tray, surrounded by nothing by gravy. Hutch sprinkled a few spices on top and added a few herbs, which gave the joint a dressed up look. Ready for a night in the oven.  
  
Hutch checked the preheated oven and once satisfied with the temperature, slide the tray on to the right shelf and shut the door.  
  
Hutch liked cooking, there was something about preparing a meal that satisfied him. When he cooked it gave him to think over his day, work out the high points and the low points. Think over any cases he and Starsky were working on. And whether he could find any clues that he my have missed at the time. Most of the time though after he was done daydreaming he would either hum or sing to himself.  
  
He moved away from the oven to open the fridge and take out a beer. He took a few sips and washed the liquid around his mouth a few times. It was that moment when he realised something was missing, he just couldn't think what. He took another sip of his beer and leaned against the counter. He had the joint of meet, the vegetables and even some ice cream for desert, but among those things were was something missing. He raised his bottle of beer up his lips for another sip when it suddenly hit him. 'Wine' He thought. The last time he had cooked a joint he had soaked it in wine and if his memory was correct it had been delightful.  
  
Hutch gave his cupboards a good going over, but he couldn't find so much as a drop of wine, either colour. He sighed and leaned back against the counter. He could pop down to the corner shop to pick up a bottle, but that would mean leaving the oven on and that was dangerous. He considered not added any wine, but his taste buds rebelled against him, demanding that he go get some. He sighed and decided that leaving the oven on for a few minutes while he popped out was not a big problem. He had left the oven on before when he'd gone to see a neighbour.  
  
Upon making his decision Hutch checked the joint of meat to see if it was cooking well and once satisfied that it was he searched the living room for his coat. As he put it on he thought about leaving a note for Starsky but he really didn't plan on being long and decided against it. He switched off his lights and left.  
  
TBC 


	2. LW Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Starsky or Hutch or the Torino. Shame really, but that's how life is. I do however own the right to complain if anyone tells me I have no write to right this. That I will have to fight people over  
  
The key was exactly were he knew it would be and since knocking was getting him know where Starsky reached for it and opened the door. Instead of hearing the soft singing or humming of his partner, the first thing he was aware of when he entered the room was the smell of cooking meat. It was such a strong delightful smell that Starsky momentarily forgot what he was doing there and just inhaled deeply. The smell caused saliva to build up in his mouth, but he swallowed it and entered the apartment.  
  
"Hutch" He called out. He looked around the dimly lit apartment and frowned. He knocked on the bathroom door, wondering if he partner was shaving of something.  
  
"Hey Hutch there's no need to freshen up for little me" He said in a sweet almost feminine voice. He knocked on the door again, but got no reply. A sudden wave of paranoia pasted through Starsky and he started searching the apartment, checking everywhere, including under the bed, the cupboards and the greenhouse, but there was no sign of Hutch.  
  
Starsky leaned against the breakfast bar in the kitchen and sighed. It's then he remembered the smell of food coming from the oven. He bent over the stove, and opened the oven. The joint was cooking well, but it was nowhere near ready.  
  
"Damn no sampling" Starsky muttered to himself. He closed the oven door and leaned back against the counter. Since the room appeared in the same state as always and the door hadn't been busted open Starsky chose to ignore his paranoia and just assume Hutch had popped out for a quick moment.  
  
Starsky opened the fridge and took out a beer. He popped it open and went to slump himself down on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.  
  
"Here's to loneliness and hunger" Starsky said, raising his bottle to the room and taking a long swig.  
  
The oven gave its salute to the toast with loud bang followed by a stream of sparks.  
  
Friday night, Hutch should have remembered. The liquor store was always busy in the evening. Teenagers buying beer, under aged kids trying to convince the guy at the counter that they were over 18, husbands buying wine for romantic dinners and Hutch looking for a nice red wine to go with his joint. Even though he was in a hurry he didn't want to just pick any old bottle and risk spoiling his dinner.  
  
In the end he chose one that he had used the last time he cooked for his partner, he remembered being complimented frequently during the night and the following day at work. He picked up the bottle and joined the queue. The kid at the front was trying to convince Jim the owner that he was old enough to drink, even though he looked no older than 14. He was using what Hutch assumed was a fake ID, but good old Jim wasn't buying it. He sent the sulking child out and moved on to his next customer, a heavyset man buying a case of beer.  
  
"Big game on tonight?" Jim asked. The man shook his head.  
  
"Nope, couple of my old friends from Texas are coming over and we're going to drink and party til the sun comes up" Jim smiled as he put the beer through the register.  
  
"I bet your girl won't enjoy that" The man grunted, but smiled.  
  
"Boy won't she, but she's arranged to go to her sisters house for a girls night of...well you know girly stuff" Jim and the man shared a small chuckle while Jim packed the beer up.  
  
"That'll be 20 dollars"  
  
Hutch looked at his watch then back at the counter. As much as he liked friendly Jim, his consent talking to the customers always held up the queue. Hutch needed to get back before anything went wrong with his dinner.  
  
"Have a nice night," Jim said as the man turned and left.  
  
"Hey Ken, how are ya?" Jim asked as Ken placed his bottle on the counter.  
  
"I'm all right Jim, you?" Jim shrugged.  
  
"Ah you know, can't really complain" He picked up the wine and read the label before putting it through the register.  
  
"Hot date?" He asked. Hutch shook his head, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"No not tonight" Jim smiled.  
  
"Ah dinner with your partner then" Hutch's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Am I getting that predictable?" He asked. Jim smiled.  
  
"Sorry, but whenever you buy wine it's either for a lady or ya partner, but hey that's your business. Nothing to do with me" Hutch sighed.  
  
"What are we turning into buddy?" Hutch thought "A married couple"  
  
"That'll be eight dollars," Jim said shaking Hutch out of his thoughts. Hutch silently paid the man and gave him a smile to thank him. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Jim calling his name.  
  
"Have a good night and sorry if I offended you" Hutch looked back over his shoulder and gave the man a sincere smile.  
  
"Thanks Jim" He said before leaving the shop. Once outside he stopped briefly, momentarily forgetting that he had to get back to check on dinner.  
  
Did he spend too much time with Starsky? Did they spend too many nights together? Was that a bad thing? He shook his head lightly to get rid of the nagging questions. So what if they did. He'd rather spend most of his time with Starsky than so many of his nights alone.  
  
He brought himself back to the present and remembered the oven was still on. He started back down the street towards his place, walking fast.  
  
Halfway there he heard sirens coming up behind him, he knew instantly that it wasn't a police siren or an ambulance, which left one other: a fire tuck. Hutch's heart missed a beat as he watched the truck zoom past him at an alarming rate. It came to a halt not far from where Hutch stood frozen.  
  
"Oh God" He whispered "Oh please no" He ran after the fire truck, almost dropping his bottle as he went. Just before he reached his place he could smell smoke and see grey clouds rising up from his building. He knew even before he reached the apartment that it was his place that was on fire. He stopped dead outside and watched the firemen wrestle with the water hose, trying to get it working.  
  
Hutch stared at the burning building in disbelief. He had not been gone long and everything had been fine before he left. What could have happened?  
  
He turned around so his back was to the blaze, but it was then he noticed the familiar red car with the white stripe parked outside his place.  
  
"Starsky" Hutch spun around frantically, searching the sidewalk for his partner. A heavy sick feel settled into his stomach as he eyes wonder back on to the fire.  
  
"STARSKY" He yelled running towards the building. An arm stopped him around his waist pulling him back.  
  
"You can't go in, sir," The fireman said "You have to get back" Hutch fought against the man, and managed to throw him aside.  
  
"Get off me, STARSKY!" Two more firemen went for Hutch, tackling him to the ground before he got much closer to the fire.  
  
"There's nothing you can do," One of the firemen said firmly. "Just stay back" Hutch struggled against the two men, but there heavy frames coupled with the fact there were two of them, prevented him from fighting them off. He stared through them, watching his home burn, watching, hoping and praying his partner wasn't in there. Praying with every thing he had that if he were he'd be all right, that they'd find him alive and well.  
  
It had taken almost a full hour to put out the blaze; the firemen had gone in a little before that to check the place out. Hutch had been forced to wait, sitting in the passenger seat of the Torino his eyes never leaving the building. Captain Dobey had arrived by then and was stood beside Hutch, one hand on his shoulder the other dangling limply by his side.  
  
Hutch had said so many silent prays in his head over the last hour that he ran out of things to say. He knew now for sure that his partner had been in the building when the fire started, the only question now was, would he be all right?  
  
When the firemen made there way into the building Hutch jumped out of the car and stood as close as he was allowed. Dobey stood right beside him, both men holding their breaths. It seemed to take forever for the firemen to search the place. Fortunately they only needed to search Hutch's apartment everyone else in the building had gotten out when the fire had first started. It had occurred to Hutch that if Starsky was in the building when it started how come he hadn't come out.  
  
"Oh God. Maybe he's hurt" He thought "Maybe he was taken by surprise when the fire started and hit his head" He stopped such other thoughts from plaguing his mind and just focused on the building in front of him.  
  
With each second that ticked by Hutch's anxiety began to build to the point where he feared he'd pass out. He vaguely heard someone shout inside the building but couldn't make out the words. The shout was repeated and this time he heard it loud and clear.  
  
"We got a body," It yelled. Hutch felt an ice cold hand squeeze his heart and his legs instantly turned to jelly.  
  
"No no no no" The voice in his head chanted over and over as he ran towards the fireman who was emerging from the building with what appeared to be a body slumped over his shoulder. Even though he couldn't see the face he knew who it was. The body was dumped on the grass, the head slumping to the side. Hutch dropped to his knees beside the burnt figure. The face was burnt so badly it was impossible to make any kind of identification; never the less, Hutch stared at it. His stomach protested against his stare, but Hutch couldn't pull his eyes away. The only things on the head that wasn't burnt away were a few stray curls.  
  
Hutch reached a shaking hand towards one of the curls, but when he touched it, it fell from the head. His eyes trailed down the body, taking note of the remains of a leather jacket and singed jeans, but what caught Hutch's attention was the left hand. The fingers were burnt almost down to the bone, but buried in the flesh of the little finger something glistened, causing all new waves of nausea. Starsky's rings, the ones he always wore on his little finger. He had to move his head a little closer to get a good look, but there was no doubt they were his.  
  
Hutch's face completely drained of all colour, the world around him began to spin. He heard his Captain's voice somewhere to his left, but the words were drowned out alone with the rest of the world. He hit the ground before anyone could reach out to stop him. His last thought was of his partner.  
  
TBC 


	3. LW Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Starsky or Hutch or the Torino. Shame really, but that's how life is. I do however own the right to complain if anyone tells me I have no write to right this. That I will have to fight people over  
  
He was coughing before he even realised he was awake. He opened his eyes slightly, but was forced to close them again as the coughing got worse. It got to the point where he could barely breath in between vicious hacks. The action made the pounding in his head, which had started out as a manageable ache; escalate to the point where he thought his head was going to explode. He tried feebly to move either one of his hands, so he could hold his chest, but they wouldn't move. He tried again, but it struck him than that his hands were tied behind his back and he was sitting on a hard cold surface.  
  
"Look at me detective" A voice said sternly. A bright light flashed in Starsky's eyes, but they were still closed. A hand roughly grabbed his chin and forced his head up. The hand was removed, but it moved up his face to his right eye and forced it open. The light shone directly into it. He tried to squint against it, but the fingers holding his eye open wouldn't allow it. The light made the pain in his head ten times worse.  
  
"Look at me" The voice repeated. The light was too bright and all Starsky could see was a blur hovering behind the light. The fingers allowed his eye to close, but moved on to his left one, prising that open and shining the light into it. His coughing had eased up a little, now just a painful wheeze.  
  
"Who are you?" He gasped, but his simple question brought on a mild fit of coughing.  
  
"I'll ask the questions" Was his only reply. The fingers let go of his left eye allowing it to close and the light disappeared. Starsky slowly opened both his eyes to tiny slits, but it wasn't enough to get a good enough look at the figure before him. The only thing he could make out was the figure was male, judging by the voice and the size and roughness of his hands. He opened his eyes a little further and could just make out the man's face. By what he could tell he had very short brown hair, but his features were still a blur.  
  
"What is your name?" The man asked. Starsky frowned.  
  
"Why you want to know," Starsky replied in a horse voice "Afraid you got the wrong man". The answer was rewarded with his left eye being prised fully open again and the light returning.  
  
"This is not a game, what is your name?" Starsky vaguely figured out why the man might be asking such questions, but he didn't want to take the risk.  
  
"Hutchinson, what's it to ya?" The light was turned off once more.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" The man asked. Starsky squint at the fingers that were placed in his line of vision, but they were still too much of a blur. He tried focusing on them, but the more he tried the more his head hurt.  
  
"Three." He said with little certainty.  
  
"No concussion" The man whispered just loud enough for Starsky to hear, but it sounded as though he was talking to himself.  
  
"That's terrific." Starsky mumbled. He felt another bout of coughing come on and with it he suddenly remembered what had happened before he passed out. The fire. Hutch's oven blowing up.  
  
"Where's my partner?" He asked frantically. The man grunted and got to his feet without answering. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Starsky asked firmly. The man walked out of his line of vision, but judging by his footsteps he didn't go very far.  
  
"You're dead," the man said bluntly.  
  
Hot flames, creeping, crawling towards him, licking at his skin, singing his flesh. He tried to move away, tried to get to the door at the other end of the room, but the flames kept him back, forced him away from the safety of the outside world. He tried to call for help, but the thick smoke clogged his throat and the only sound he could make was a feeble wheeze. His eyes saw nothing but red flicking fire, all he could hear was crackling and hissing.  
  
He tried once again to call out for help and this time he managed to get out a weak cry.  
  
"Starsky," he cried, His only reply was a roar from behind, the fire was spreading all around him, blocking any chance of escape. It wasn't long before it turned on him, eating away at his flesh and clothes to feed its undying appetite.  
  
In the distance he saw a flicker of movement. From his position all he could make out was the out line of person, standing by the door.  
  
He tried to call out to them, to get their attention, but a nasty bout of coughing kept his words at bay.  
  
The figure drifted towards him, the fire clearing a path for him. As he got closer Hutch could make out clearly whom the man was.  
  
"Starsky" He whispered, right before choking on the words. His friend stopped a few inches before him, the fire finally wrapping around his body, burning away his flesh.  
  
"It's too late Hutch," Starsky said right before his entire body was engulfed in flames.  
  
"NOOOO" Hutch yelled, sitting bolt up right in bed, breathing so hard he almost started hyperventilating. His eyes scanned the room he found himself in. The smell combined with the sterile cleanness of the room was enough to tell him that he was in a hospital room.  
  
"Why?" He thought, but it all came flooding back to him, the fire, the body, and the rings on the little finger.  
  
"Oh please no" He whispered. He threw the covers off himself and scooted across the bed to dangle his legs over the side, but before he could place his feet on the ground Dobey entered the room holding a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good to see you're awake" He said in a soft voice that he reserved for moments like this.  
  
"Did I dream it Captain?" Hutch asked his desperate blue eyes burned into Dobey forcing the older man to look at the ground.  
  
"You should lie back down, you're still in shock" Hutch didn't move, he just stared at his Captain.  
  
"Tell me," He said firmly, but with a slight quiver.  
  
"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream" He said a little quieter. "I just got off the phone with the coroner. According to the dental records, the body was...it was Starsky"  
  
There was a moment of silence; the steady sound of Dobey's breathing was the only noise. Hutch wasn't breathing, his arms were shaking so bad they were close to collapsing along with the rest of his body.  
  
Dobey was at his side, before his arms gave up on him. He placed his hands under Hutch's armpit and eased him back down on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Hutch" Dobey said softly. Hutch never heard the words; his world was fading around him being replaced by the image of Starsky's burnt body and the fire.  
  
"It was my fault," He whispered, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"It was an accident," Dobey said. He had read the report the fireman had given him. The oven had short-circuited; sending up sparks that set the place on fire. "You can't blame yourself" Hutch still couldn't hear the man. The same thoughts kept going round in his head.  
  
"I killed my partner. My best friend"  
  
Dobey placed a hand on the young detectives shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Hutch, you have to listen to me," Dobey said, trying to assert some of his usual authority into his voice, but barely succeeded. "It was not your fault, it was an accident. You did not kill him, do you hear me. It is not your fault" Hutch's eyes didn't move from the ceiling, his hands lay limp at his side. Dobey didn't like it.  
  
"Can you hear me...Hutch" There was no response. He shook Hutch's shoulder a little too roughly. Hutch made no move, not even a twitch. Coming to the conclusion that he was not getting a response Dobey gave a sigh of defeat and left the room in search of some help.  
  
TBC 


	4. LW Chapter Four

** B Note:** B I'm glad to know you haven't gotten confused. I had planned to explain what was going on in the third chapter, but I'm glad you all realise that Starsky is not dead and the part at the end is just Hutch dreaming.

The silence between them lasted longer than either had intended. Starsky was still trying to get his head around what his kidnapper was saying.

" I _Dead! I ain't dead I _" Was his first thought.

"Could you run that one by me again?" Starsky asked. The man didn't reply, but he moved around the room a bit. Starsky's vision cleared enough so he could make out other things in the room. It was a very basic, a chest of draws in the corner and a built in cupboard near the door. Only a small lamp sitting on top of the chest of draws provided any light, the main light hanging from the ceiling appeared to not have a bulb in it.

"I said you're dead," The man repeated. Starsky stared at him, but he still couldn't get a good look at his face, so he examined his clothes.

"Well I see no scythe or black cloak. So tell me another tale, one I'll believe" The man remained where he was standing by the door.

"To the outside world you are dead, or more importantly, to your partner." Starsky's whole body tensed at the mention of Hutch.

" I _Hutch thinks I'm dead I _"

"How...why...who are you?" So many questions and only one mouth to ask them.

The man moved a little closer, enough so Starsky could see him better in the semi darkness. It took him only a feel seconds to recognise the captors face.

"Alex Drew" He said. The man nodded.

"You remember me, now let's see what else you remember" Starsky felt his headache get worse as he forced himself to remember the man before him. Alex Drew's wife had been accidentally killed when he and Hutch while trying to apprehend armed robbers. Neither of the detectives knew exactly that Alex had done for a living, but whatever it had been it allowed him access to some of the most sophisticated weaponry there is and he had used such weapons to take out the two officers who had been with Starsky and Hutch that day. Alex had gone after them, but they had managed to catch him and the last thing Starsky heard he was in a high security mental asylum for the criminally insane back in Washington.

"I remember you," Starsky said; as he turned his head away so he could no longer see Alex.

"Good, cause I certainly remember you and your partner and what you did," Alex said calmly, but with a slight edge in his tone.

"I remember you killed two police officers and tried to kill me and my partner," Starsky said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"You killed my wife," Alex stated.

"So you killed two officers and now you're faking my death, why?" Alex didn't reply. He stared at Starsky for a moment, his fingers lightly drumming against his leg.

"You and your partner are close, I read your files, been partners along time since the academy," Starsky resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew all about his file, seeing that it was his.

"Yeah we also used to have chilli cook outs on weekend, but do you mind getting to the point," Alex's hands balled up into fists, but his expression remained blank.

"Making your partner believe you are dead is a much better punishment than killing him" Alex moved to crouch down in front of Starsky. "Now he is suffering the way I'm suffering"

" I _Hutch is suffering I _" Starsky swallowed hard against the rising sickness he felt in his throat. The thought that Hutch was suffering was enough to make Starsky scream, but considering the situation he forced himself to keep it together.

"So you killed the two cops, you're...punishing Hutch. Why fake my death, why not just kill me" It might have been Starsky's imagination, but he thought he saw Alex smile ever so slightly.

"I said earlier that I'm the one asking the questions." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the torch he had used earlier. "Your job now is to answer them." He turned the torch on and shone it into Starsky's face. Instinctively, Starsky narrowed his eyes, attempting to turn from the light. His left eye was forcefully opened and the light was held mere inches from his face.

"I want to know who you work for?" Alex asked. At first Starsky wasn't sure if he'd heard the question right, the light was making his head throb worse.

"What?" Starsky gasped over the pain.

"I I _said_ /I , who do you work for" Alex snapped sternly. The light faded away briefly only to come shooting back. Starsky tried to fight the hand that kept his eye open, but it was futile, the hand refusing to yield.

"Captain Dobey, but you know that" Alex pushed Starsky's head back against the wall not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to make his headache worse and the light shining in his eye wasn't helping matters.

"I want to know who gave you your orders to assassinate me, was it Dobey, did he organise it?" Alex tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible, but his voice couldn't do the same. Starsky didn't answer the question. His pounding head was making him feel sick and he was desperately trying to stop himself from throwing up.

"Who hired you?" Alex asked firmly.

"No one hired us," Starsky finally managed to say.

"So you and your partner were in it alone, is that it?"

"No, we were not trying to kill you" Starsky snapped unwisely. Alex let go of his eye, but moved on to the other one.

"You expect me to believe that"

"No one was trying to kill you," Starsky said firmly "Your wife's death was just an accident, we told you that at the time" There was silence. Alex kept the light shining in Starsky's right eye. The pain was getting to the point where he feared his head would burst if the light didn't leave him in peace.

"Who hired you?" Alex repeated blankly. Starsky wondered if staying quiet would be a better answer, so he refused to speak. He let his mind wonder on to Hutch, hoping and praying that he some how knew that Starsky's death had been faked. He was a good detective, he had to somehow find out the truth and save him. It was a tiny glint of hope, but it was enough to stop Starsky from losing himself in panic.

"I know other ways to get you to talk" Alex said as he clicked off the torch and put it back in his pocket. Starsky's shut his eyes once his right was released and felt the pain in his head ease up a little. He heard footsteps right by him, but they got lighter and lighter until they were no longer heard. Starsky cracked one eye open, but all he could see was a red and yellow ball in front of his eye with darkness surrounding it. He closed his eyes again and sighed deeply. Whatever else Alex Drew had in mind didn't matter, not as long as Starsky clung on to his slither of hope.

TBC


	5. LW Chapter Five

**Thanks: **It's good to know that people like my story, so I'd like to say thanks to those who have read my fic and a bigger thanks to those who have reviewed.

Plus I'm very nervous about this chapter, if anyone has any suggestions, problems or what not please let me know.

The late night hour usually brought fewer costumers to The Pits, but Friday nights were always the exception. Huggy Bear leaned over the bar and tried to keep an eye out for any trouble, but his mind was finding it hard to focus. He had heard rumours about the fire at Hutch's place and one call to Dobey had confirmed it. His heart went out to his blond friend. He still couldn't believe that Starsky was really gone. He knew there line of work was dangerous and a part of him feared they'd go out together in the line of duty, not something as mundane as a house fire.

Huggy didn't know how Hutch was holding up, but he could imagine how devastated he was.

The front entrance opening didn't distract Huggy from his thoughts until he noticed the big man take a seat at the bar.

"Captain, what it is?" Huggy said with an attempt at a smile. Dobey didn't even try.

"Give me a beer, Huggy," Dobey muttered, his eyes on the bar.

"Sure" Huggy reached under the bar, took a bottle of beer and cracked it open. "How's Hutch?" Dobey sighed.

"Not good. He's devastated Huggy. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen." Dobey paused as he took a sip of his beer. "The doctor says he's pulling away from reality, unable to face what happened. That coupled with the fact he blames himself for the fire." Huggy suddenly had the desire for a beer himself. He took one from under the beer and opened it up.

"There must be something we can do for our man?" Huggy asked.

"The doc wants to admit him to the psych ward to determine how bad the trauma is." Huggy grunted while taking a sip of his beer. "I'd rather that didn't happen"

"What he needs is to be around his friends," Huggy said, his gaze burning into Dobey, who just kept his eyes on the bar.

"What do you suggest we do?" Huggy asked. Dobey downed the rest of his beer, covering his mouth as he belched.

"I was hoping you'd let him stay here,"

"He's more than welcome to crash with me," Huggy replied sincerely "I'm afraid my room ain't as spruced up as it should be"

"Honestly I don't think Hutch would notice," Dobey said with the smallest of smiles.

"Could I get another beer" Huggy nodded. He reached for another beer, while Dobey helped himself to a few of the bar nuts.

"I don't know if this is the kinda news you wanna hear right now," Huggy said, while pouring the beer into a glass. "But I heard from a dude I know in Washington that crazy government assassin guy, Alex Drew escaped from a high security mental asylum a few days ago." Dobey's hand froze by his mouth; a few peanuts fell from his grip.

"What," Dobey yelled in his usual gruff voice "Why was I not informed sooner" Huggy placed a finger over his lips, an indication for Dobey to keep his voice down.

"Apparently the authorities wanted to keep it quiet, so not to cause a scare" Huggy handed him the beer, but Dobey just stared at it.

"I should have been informed," Dobey said, lowering his voice so people couldn't over hear. "I mean Hutch's life could be in danger" He took a sip from his beer, but pushed it away. Huggy leaned over the bar.

"He'll be safe with me, Alex doesn't know my place." Dobey nodded.

"I'm going to have a couple of officers keep guard of the place, just to be sure" Huggy frowned at the idea.

"Hey, I don't care for that set up man, I mean what will my loyal customers think when they see cops in my joint" Dobey narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at the skinny man before him.

"We're talking about Hutch's life Huggy," He said firmly. "No offence but that's more important that your customers" Huggy didn't care for Dobey's choice of words, but he could see where the man was coming from. They both cared about Hutch's well being, now more than ever.

"Okay, Huggy said with a sigh. "But they better not come sniffing around the bar, they can do there protecting from outside, ya dig"

"Yeah." Was all Dobey said. He picked his glass back up, but stared at it a moment and raised it in the air.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," He said, his tone filling with sorrow. "Right now I'd like to propose a toast" Huggy took his own beer and raised it in the air. "To David Starsky, a damn fine police officer, a good friend and one Hell of a loss. To Starsky"

Their glasses clinked together and silently they drink to their friend.

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the small window, bringing some much-needed illumination to the room. Starsky was glad the sun was not shining with all its glory since he knew his head wouldn't be able to stand it. Although at that moment he was less concerned with his head since he was hanging from the ceiling light by his wrists with his feet barely touching the ground. Alex had hung him up there hours ago without saying a word. He then left the room and had not returned. Starsky was a little worried that he was not coming back, but he could hear faint noises in the distance, indicating that Alex was still in the house.

"What's the plan Alex?" Starsky called out "Keep me hanging up here until I'm ready to talk or am I to become a punching bag" He got no reply. He didn't honestly expect one. He tried feebly to free himself, but his arms ached too badly and he feared if he jiggled about too much he would dislocate both his shoulders. His only option was to keep hold of his hope that Hutch would save him before things got any worse.

Another hour passed and Alex decided it was time to get back to his prisoner. He entered the room, but stood by the door for a few minutes, just staring at Starsky, who stared right back.

"Ready to answer my questions?" Alex asked. Starsky knew there was no answer to that question, so he kept quiet. Alex walked further into the room and circled Starsky's body a few times.

"I'll ask you again," Alex asked blankly "Who gave you the order to kill me?" Starsky tried twisting himself around so he could see Alex who had taken up position behind him, but his arms were getting too weak, so he settled on staring at the wall.

"Sorry for sounding like a broken record, but we were not trying to kill you, no one hired us"

"I'm getting tired of that answer," Alex said. Starsky shifted a little to the left, so he could see Alex out the corner of his eye.

"Well you better get used to it since it's the only answer I have." Alex shifted to the right, so he was hidden from Starsky's view again.

"Maybe you have not had long enough to think," Alex said calmly. "Maybe you need more time" He placed his hands behind his back and made his way towards the door.

Starsky knew he couldn't allow Alex to leave. It was a long shot, but there was a chance he could talk to Alex, help him to see reason.

"Wait," Starsky called "I may not be able to give you the answers you want, but I can...I can help you" Alex stopped by the door, but instead of turning around, he looked over his shoulder.

"The only way you can help me is by answering my questions," He said.

"I can help you see reason," Starsky shot back, but allowed his voice to soften. "I understand that what you went through was devastating..."

"How on earth would you know," Alex snapped, turning his body round to face Starsky "Have you ever had to witness the woman you love die right in front of you, knowing there's nothing you can do to stop it"

"I watched my fiancé die in my arms," Starsky yelled. Alex fell silent. They both stared at each, neither one blinking.

"You're lying," Alex said.

"It would be easier for you to believe that" Starsky lowered his gaze, no longer able to look into Alex's eyes. "It hurts when it happens, especially when you know who's responsible. You want revenge on that person, but it won't change a thing. It won't bring your wife back. None of what you're doing here or what you did in the past will make a difference. She's gone" Alex lunged at Starsky and punched him round the face. He grabbed Starsky by the chin and stared into his eyes.

"You honestly think this will work, huh?" Alex spoke in an angered whisper. "You don't know me, don't try to empathise with me" Alex Drew was furious, that much Starsky could see clearly, but there was something else. There was something in Alex's eyes that Starsky had seen many times in the past, in the eyes of criminals: Confusion, desperation.

"I know you're a paranoid man, that needs help" Alex punched Starsky again, only this time across his other cheek.

"The only thing I need is answers, who wanted me dead? WHO?" Starsky waited for his vision to clear before he dared open his mouth. He moved his head back, so he could see in to Alex's enraged eyes.

"If someone had hired us to kill you, wouldn't we have killed you a year ago, instead of arresting you?" The anger didn't leave Alex's eyes, but after a couple of blinks Starsky could see there was a part of Alex that was listening to him, trying to understand.

"Obviously your plans changed, the person who hired you changed their minds after you accidentally killed my wife instead of me" Starsky could tell by his voice that he was getting desperate.

"Accident, that's what it was. You're wife's death was just an accident you obviously believe that much. Why can't you believe that happened while we were pursuing other criminals, not you or your wife" Alex opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it and lowered his head, so he was staring at the ground. Starsky found himself holding his breathing, praying Alex was finally seeing sense, even if it was just a little.

Minutes went by and Alex remained staring at the ground. Starsky feared he may have pushed Alex too far and gave him a nervous breakdown, but he saw Alex twitch. His head slowly came up, but his eyes didn't focus on Starsky, they appeared to stare right through him.

"Alex," Starsky spoke softly, so not to scare him. "It's not to late to stop this" Alex's eyes finally focused on Starsky's, but his blank stare gave nothing away. He briskly turned around and marched out the door, leaving Starsky alone once again.

TBC


	6. LW Chapter Six

The room was tided up nicely, the bed was made, there were no clothes on the floor and mist from the air fresher was keeping the place smelling sweet, but as Dobey had said Hutch didn't noticed. He just stared out the window focusing on nothing out there.

Huggy bustled around the room, still trying to make it look homey. He'd taken the liberty of going over to Hutch's place to see if he could salvage anything. Seeing the apartment in ruins had been hard enough, but going inside had been ten times worse. He had found a few things in the bathroom that were more or less intact. Hutch's guitar unfortunately did not survive. It was heartbreaking for Huggy to think that the two things that Hutch held dear had died in the same room.

The best stroke of luck though came in the form of a white scruffy teddy bear hidden under the bed. Its fur was tinged with black soot, but apart from that it looked fine. Huggy wondered if the bear would do Hutch more harm than good, but there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Hutch," Huggy said gently as he approached his friend. "I brought you some things from your place" Hutch didn't react to Huggy's words, which came as no surprise to the tall black man. Huggy placed the things on the table next to Hutch's chair, but paused when he picked up the bear. He tossed it over in his hands a few times, stilling trying to work out if it was a good idea to show Hutch the bear, but considering the state he was already in Huggy doubted the bear could do much worse.

"I hope you ain't too big to be cuddling up with teddy bears," Huggy said softly as he gently laid the bear down on Hutch's lap. Partly relieved party disappointed he saw no change in Hutch. He blinked his eyes a few times as the bear flew past his vision, but that was all.

Huggy was at a lose, he wanted to do more for his friend, but he knew the only thing that would get Hutch talking would be seeing Starsky alive, but that was not possible. He was gone and if something weren't done for Hutch it wouldn't be long til he went too.

"Hey man," Huggy said as he crouched down in front of Hutch "You know if you ever feel like talking they'll always be someone around to talk to. I'm hear most of the time and Dobey is only a phone call away" Hutch blinked, but part from that remained unresponsive. Absent-mindedly Huggy's hand reached out to stroke the soft furry head of the bear.

"I miss him too Hutch," He said softly. "I understand it must hurt, but…"Huggy forced himself to be silent. How could he say such a thing, how could he say he understood when he had never lost a partner before? It was true he had lost friends in the past, but the had never had a special bond with any of them, not like the one Starsky and Hutch shared, a bond that was pulling Hutch into the grave to be with his partner.

There was an awkward silence, at least for Huggy as he continued to stroke the bear in Hutch's lap.

"Ya hungry," He asked, just to break the silence. He wasn't at all surprised when he got no reply. He was getting used to it. "I'll get you a sandwich or something" He stretched to his full height and made his way over to the door. He took one quick look over his shoulder, but there was still no movement. He sighed and left the room.

Down in the main bar Huggy stopped to get himself a beer. He didn't usually drink that much during the day, but under the circumstances he wasn't surprised how many beers he was getting through.

Opening his beer took his attention away from what was going on around him, so when Diane tapped him on the shoulder he almost jumped clear off the ground.

"Hey baby, what ya trying to do give me a heart attack" Diane rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd like to know, there's a guy over at the bar asking about Hutch" She said, indicating to the man with her head. Huggy followed her gesture and found a tall, middle aged man standing at the bar, his collar turned up and a hat covering most of his hair. Huggy didn't recognise the man, but he had a strange feeling he knew who it was. Huggy finished opening his beer and made his way across the bar.

"What can the bear do for you today?" He asked, as he leaned across the bar. The man tilted his hat back slightly to get a better look at the skinny man.

"I'm looking for a detective by the name of Hutchinson" The man said, his eyes moving from side to side as he spoke "I've been told you might know where he is"

"I might, but then again I might not, who are you to want to know?"

"Adam Peters, I have some business I need to discuss with the detective, I've been told he comes here a lot" Huggy tried his best to keep his expression blank. He was not the best liar in that world, Starsky and Hutch knew that better than any one, but he had no choice now. He had promised Dobey he would protect Hutch and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Yeah, well, he's a cop and my patrons aren't exactly the most law abiding" Huggy kept his voice very low in case any of those 'patrons' were listening.

"Do you know where I might find him?"

"Sorry my man, but he ain't been in here a while and thank God. I don't need any more trouble with the pigs" He hated saying the word, but he had to make his act as convincing as possible. The man slammed his fist on the bar and stared blankly at the wall. Huggy decided not to say anymore and just took a few sips from his beer.

"Do you know where else he may spend his time?" 'Adam Peters' asked. Huggy shrugged.

"Afraid not, it ain't one of my hobbies to follow the personal lives of cops" Peter's stared Huggy in the eyes, possibly working out whether he believed what he was being told. Huggy took another sip of his beer.

Without so much as a thank you Peters pushed away from the bar and left The Pits. Huggy immediately ran round the bar and searched for Diane, who he found serving two customers sitting at the back.

"Hey baby, where are those two cops assigned to watch Hutch?"

"Hey went out to get a spot of lunch, said they'd be back soon" Huggy smacked his fist into his palm. He didn't understand why they couldn't have eaten in The Pits, after wall they did serve food.

Huggy looked across the bar at the closed door and made a decision. It would take too long to call Dobey for assistance and he knew Hutch was going to be no help, so Huggy made up his mind to follow the mysterious man, after all if this man was looking to do away with Hutch it was Huggy's duty as a friend to help catch him.

"Look after the bar for me baby, I got an errand to run" With that he grabbed his coat and ran out the front door. He searched the streets and found his mystery man getting into a car in the far distance. Huggy jumped into his little yellow bug and waited for the man to drive away before he pursued. As he sat back and waited he sighed deeply. He had no idea if this was a good idea, but he had no choice, he had to do this for his friend.

Adam Peter's car sped off down the street and Huggy waited until it was a good distance away, but still in sight before he started up his own car and chased after it.

It was no use and Starsky knew it, no matter how much he tried he could not free himself from the ropes that bound him. His wrists were swelling up and his arms ached more with ever pacing minute. He hoped that Alex would return soon and either let him go or choice another form of interrogation since now Starsky not only feared his shoulder would dislocate, but also that he'd suffer a heart attack. He knew from reading various reports that a human's heart couldn't take the strain of hanging the way Starsky was for long. How long Starsky wasn't sure and frankly he didn't want to find out.

In the distance he heard the sound of a car parking by the house. Starsky prayed it was some one other that Alex, someone who could help him. The door opened and closed with a slam, giving him the impression that it was not his saviour. He heard some movement in the other room and the distinct sound of metal clanging against something hard.

"Alex," Starsky called. He got no reply. The movement stopped and the whole place was silent. "Alex" His only reply was more movement. He sounds were getting closer and a second later he saw a figure appear in the doorway. He knew instantly that it was Alex, but it was not the man that caught Starsky's gaze. Alex was holding a can of gasoline in one hand and a box of matches in the other. Starsky felt his mouth go dry and swore his heart skipped a beat.

"No"

TBC

I love a good cliffhanger. Hehehehe.


	7. Chapter Seven

Huggy pulled the yellow bug up against the curb, a few hundred yards from the farmhouse. He had seen Peter's car pull into the driveway of the rundown house. He had sat in the car for a moment or two before getting out and going inside.

Huggy felt a knot in his stomach as he sat in the car, staring at the old building. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. He was not a cop; neither did he know much about the man he had followed. He knew for certain that it was Alex Drew, judging by the description Dobey had given him. He continued to sit in his car, lightly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel until something inside him told him he had to get out and take a look. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he had to take a look at the building, to see what Alex was up to.

After only a few more seconds of hesitation Huggy opened his door and got out of his car. He made his way across the lawn, over to a half open window with a small crack in the corner and crouched down under it. He listened at first, but all he could hear was the running of, what sounded like water.

"Talk to me Alex," A familiar voice said frantically" 'what are you doing?" Huggy knew that voice, but he shook his head. It couldn't be who he thought it was. To be certain he raised his head up enough to peer through the bottom of the window. What he saw was enough to throw him right off his feet, but his trembling legs forced him to stay crouched down.

Starsky was hanging by his wrists in the middle of the room. He was looking a little worse for wear, but he didn't appear to have any serious injuries. What shocked Huggy most about the scene, apart from Starsky being alive was Alex Drew dousing Starsky in gasoline.

Huggy didn't wait around to see what else might happen, he jumped to his feet and frantically searched the area for a phone box. He needed to contact Dobey and tell him to bring help. It was hard to see in the quickly darkening world, but Huggy ran along the street, searching desperately.

He got lucky, a few hundred metres away he found a phone box and as he approached it he prayed it would work and that he had a dime on his person.

Digging into his pocket Huggy pulled out a dime and threw himself into the phone box. He picked up the receiver, slotted in his money and dialled the number. After only a few rings a woman answered.

"Hi, I need to speak to Captain Dobey, this is Huggy Bear" The woman, who Huggy assumed was his wife, told him to hang on a moment. Huggy bounced on his heels while he waited.

"Huggy, what can I do for you?" Dobey asked down the phone.

"You ain't gonna believe this Cap, but you need to get a police car, a fire truck and for good measure an ambulance down to the old Whiskins farm yard. I found Alex Drew" Huggy heard Dobey mutter something inaudible under his breath.

"What do you need the fire truck and ambulance for, is he holding hostages?"

"You could say that Cap, but you won't believe who."

* * *

Alex Drew finished dousing Starsky in gasoline and moved on to himself after creating a few trails around Starsky that would lead to himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Starsky asked, wishing he'd get an answer instead of the blank looks Alex kept throwing at him.

"There's nothing left," He said throwing the empty can in the corner. "There's nothing left to do" He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the box of matches. He stared at them for a moment, as did Starsky.

"Look Alex, you don't have to do this, there must be some way to help you" The only reply Starsky received was a snort.

"Help" He muttered. "No one will help me" He opened the box and selected a match at random.

"I'm sure there's some way of getting you help, this is not the only way out" Starsky didn't like how desperate his voice sounded, but it was a true reflection of how he felt. He didn't want to get burnt alive, that much he was willing to admit to himself along, but he also had a genuine desire to help this man. He was a victim of his own paranoia.

"There must be someone who can help you" Alex let out a grunted laugh with no real amusement attached to it.

"There's no other way out. The moment the government knows where I am they'll lock me away" He looked up from the match. "Do you really think they care about my well being, all they want to do is lock me up, keep me away from society. That is only my future" Starsky knew Alex was right, but he wasn't willing to give up yet.

"Maybe Captain Dobey can help you, he could talk to the government officials for you, convince them to help you" It was a long shot, but Starsky took it. In all honesty there was nothing Dobey could do, but Alex didn't necessarily know that.

Alex paused a moment, his blank stare aimed at the floor. Starsky hoped his was finally getting through to the man, but his eyes shot up and his griped the match tighter, almost snapping it in two.

"It's all pointless anyway" He said, "My life ended when my wife's did. No words are going to change that" Starsky had no more to say. He had grasped at his last strew and that had now slipped through his fingers. He tried thinking of some other way to get through to Alex, but there was nothing left to say and Alex knew it.

Starsky closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus on his partner; still blindly clinging to the hope that Hutch was looking for him.

The shattering of broken glass brought Starsky's eyes to snap open. A rock landed on the ground by his heels, leaving a broken window in its wake.

Alex dropped his match out of surprise and went over to the window. He stuck his head out to take a look around, but in the darkness he could barely see a thing. He thought about going outside to look around, but he decided against it. What did it matter? No one was going to stop him. He went back to the spot he had occupied and took another match from the box.

"There's always time to back out," Starsky said, using his last desperate plea. Alex held the match against the box and struck it. The fire flared up and burned brightly in front of Alex's face.

"I'm coming my dear," He said softly and let go of the match. It hit the ground and ignited the gasoline. The fire crawled along the floor and up Alex's pant leg eating away at the material as well as his flesh. Starsky closed his eyes and wished he could cover his ears to block out Alex's screams. The smell of burning flesh assaulted his nose and for a moment he feared he'd throw up. He opened his eyes slightly and found Alex's body lying crumbled on the ground, already burnt enough so that no one would recognise him at a glance. The fire worked it's way around the body, eating up anything it found and made his away across the floor, towards Starsky.

He no longer cared about dislocating his arms anymore; he had to get away from the fire. He fought against the ropes, his eyes never leaving the trail of fire. Smoke weaved its way around him and he coughed as he inhaled it. The viscous coughing didn't stop Starsky from struggling against the restraints; in fact it increased his struggles. He stopped briefly to catch his breath, but with all the smoke wafting into his face he couldn't get any air and carried on choking. He continued struggling against the ropes, but it was short lived. He felt something pop in his right shoulder followed by a sharp pain. If it weren't for the choking smoke he would have screamed. He stood perfectly still and closed his eyes. He could feel heat climb up his trouser leg and he knew the fire had finally reached him. He tried tiptoeing away from it, but his injured shoulder wouldn't allow any movement. Between coughs Starsky managed to let out a sigh. This was it; Hutch wasn't coming to save him, not this time. It was too late.

Suddenly he felt hands on his arms and fingers fiddling with the ropes around his wrists.

"Hold still, sir" A voice came from very close to his ear "We're going to get you out of here, just hold on a second" The fingers finished there job and Starsky's body sagged down towards the floor, but it was caught by the two men dressed in heavy black rubber. Starsky recognised them as fire fighters, but he could hardly focus on them through the smoke. One of them lifted Starsky's body up over his shoulder and headed through the burning building.

* * *

Dobey paced the length of the lawn, his eyes never leaving the blaze before him. He felt a pang of déjà vu. Had it only been twenty-four hours since he last stood before a burning building waiting for someone to emerge.

When he had heard Huggy tell him that Starsky was still alive, being held captive by Alex Drew Dobey had refused to believe it could be true. He had seen the body, read the medical reports and there was still a part of him, which refused to believe it until he actually saw Starsky for himself. He prayed that if Starsky was still in the building that he would be carried out alive, Dobey honestly didn't think he could take seeing Starsky die twice in such a short space of time.

"We got a survivor," A fire fighter from in the building yelled. Dobey stopped his pacing and waiting impatiently.

The two fire fighters emerged from the building, one of them carrying a body over its shoulder. Dobey recognised the dark curls straight away and he was relieved to see the man was moving. The fire fighter didn't let Starsky down until he was stood next to a gurney, which was waiting out side the ambulance. He carefully dropped Starsky onto the gurney and let the paramedics take a look at him.

Dobey made his way over to his officer and sighed deeply at the sight him.

"Thank God" He said under his breath.

The paramedics placed an oxygen mask over Starsky, who was still coughing harshly. They prepared to start an IV too, but Starsky struggled against them, trying to get up, but his weak arms were making it hard.

"Just relax, son." Dobey said, placing a hand on Starsky's shoulder. "Let them help you" Starsky ignored Dobey's gentle words and continued trying to sit up.

"Hut…ch" He managed to get out through hacks "…want…Hutch" He had tried saying. 'Want to see Hutch" But it couldn't quite get all the words out.

"It's all right, you can see him after you've been checked out" Starsky shook his head and managed to get himself sitting up, but it caused a lot of pain in his shoulder, which he ignored best he could.

"He…thinks I'm…dead," He gasped. "I need to see him"

Dobey thought back to the condition Hutch was in last he saw him and it brought a lump to his throat. He hated to think what Starsky's reaction would be.

"There is time to tell him after you've been checked out, you look like Hell" Dobey said sternly. Starsky shook his head.

"I won't let him…believe I'm dead…" He coughed harshly "for a moment…longer" Dobey sighed. He was about to offer to tell Hutch himself, but he knew in Hutch's current condition he wouldn't believe anything he said, seeing Starsky would be the only way to help him.

"All right, but on one condition" He said firmly, pointing a warning finger in Starsky's face. "If you can get out an entire sentence without a single cough I will personally drive you to Hutch, okay" Starsky nodded. He took the oxygen mask away from his face and took slow, tiny breaths.

"You sure you want just a sentence, think I could manage a whole speech" Starsky said without coughing once, although his voice was raspy.

"All right, I'll take you to Hutch, but straight afterwards you're going straight to the hospital. It's obvious to even me that your shoulder is hurt along with your head" Starsky would have shrugged Dobey concern off, if it weren't for his injured shoulder.

"They can wait. Hutch first" Dobey nodded and helped Starsky stand up and walk over to Huggy's waiting car.

TBC


	8. Last Chapter

They talked to him, but he didn't hear them. They tried to get through to him, but there was no part of him that wanted to listen. Their words were hollow, their soft touches and gentle smiles invoked no feelings. They could not give him back what he had lost; they could not see the hole in his heart that would never be filled.

Time had no meaning where he was. Day and night were defined by whether his body was sitting up or lying down. The space in between was a dark void filled with silence and old painful memories. He refused to let himself lose them, even though the pain they brought was so strong his eyes would fill with tears, the only sign to the outside world that he was still alive.

A touch, light and gentle on Hutch's shoulder. He felt it but did nothing to show that he registered it. The grip tightened briefly and something inside his mind told him that this was not one of the others.

Soft, but unsteady breathing brushed past his ear." Hey" The whispered word came in his ear. That voice, he knew it but his mind dismissed it. That voice was gone, silenced forever. It was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The hand was remove from his shoulder, but replaced by a flicker of movement beside him. All he saw was a blur of brown and blue, it moved directly into his line of vision. The brown blur focused into a brown leather jacket, one he had seen so many times in his mind, even when his eyes were open.

There was further movement before him; a face, the same one that haunted his mind ever since that day, replaced the jacket. He closed his eyes, his only way of escaping the image. It was a dream, just another dream, another piece of the nightmare he was trapped in.

The hand was back, but this time is cupped his cheek, the thumb caressing the corner of his eye. That simple movement brought a flash of old memories. Lying shivering, aching on a bed while that hand held the side of his face, forcing him to swallow a mouthful of hot coffee.

A tear ran down his cheek, but it was quickly wiped away.

"Hey Blonde, please don't cry" The old familiar voice said.

Hutch opened his eyes only to find them locking onto the man before him. The sight of seeing those sparkling blue eyes peeking out under those heavy eyelids brought another tear to his eye.

"Gee, if you keep this up you'll get me going" Ignoring the words, but listening to the voice Hutch slowly reached out a trembling hand towards the face. He needed to touch it with his own hand, the contact that would anchor him to the reality. His fingers brushed against lips that curled up at his touch. They moved up to run down the side of the face, snagging a few curls on it's way down.

Hutch opened his mouth and attempted to get one word out, but it was in vain. He tried again and managed to get out one whispered word.

"Starsk"

"You know it"

Hutch wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. It was too much. His friend was dead, that he thought he knew, but here he was sitting right in front of him. He could touch him, he could talk to him, his voice was as clear as his own. Every part of him was screaming that this was not another dream. His mind, his heart and soul, told him that his friend was really alive, standing right before him.

"Starsky" He said a little louder. He closed his eyes briefly and wiped a hand across

his eyes. When he opened them he half expected his friend to have vanished, but he was still there, although now Hutch could see him more clearly. His face was almost completely black and there were a few streaks of blood on the side of his head. His curls were drenched in a combination of sweat and something that smelled like gasoline.

"You look terrible" Hutch whispered with his first real attempt at a smile. Starsky made a better attempt, his smile taking over his entire face.

"You always know how to compliment a guy"

Hutch couldn't help it anymore he started to laugh, but at the same time he felt tears run down his face. He tried wiping them away, but there was so many of them. In a second he was no longer laughing, but crying his eyes out.

Starsky's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to his chest. Hutch returned the embrace, squeezing his body so close to his friend that he could feel his friends heart beat in time with his own. There was no doubt now, his friend was alive.

* * *

The hospital kept Starsky in over night to monitor his breathing to make certain the smoke inhalation didn't cause any problems. Hutch stayed with his partner during the night, only letting him out of his sight while Starsky took a shower. He was still visibly shaken up by the whole experience and suffered from a few nightmares while he slept, but every time he woke Starsky woke too and helped him to go back to sleep.

When Starsky was released with his injured shoulder in a sling he insisted that Hutch stay with him until he found a new place, an offer Hutch couldn't turn down.

Finding a new place to live however was not an easy task. There were a number of places that Hutch liked the look of, but was not pleased with the location. Unfortunately the places that were in good locations Hutch didn't like.

Starsky remained helpful and supportive at first, but was getting frustrated fast.

"This one sounds nice" Starsky said while he sat on the floor, his head on a chair, his feet resting on the table. "It has a nice view of the lake" Hutch was sat on the sofa; taking sips from a bottle of beer.

"I've looked at most of the places along the lake, can't say I'm impressed with any of them" Starsky sighed and continued to flick through the paper.

"You're getting way too picky" Starsky mumbled.

"Hey, I'm looking for a place that I can live in for a while, maybe until I retire and that my friend is a long while so I need a place that I'm going to be happy with, I don't want any old rubbish tip"

"I guess living in your car is out then" Hutch threw his partner a scowl.

"Is this how you treat all your house guest, if so I pity them" Starsky ignored Hutch's grumbling and turned back to the paper.

"Well how about this, there's a nice apartment not far from your old place" Hutch visibly shuddered.

"I'd rather get away from that area if you don't mind," Hutch said solemnly. Starsky noted Hutches tense face and decided not to push. Hutch had not been very verbal on the whole burning of his old apartment and Starsky had not pushed him, hoping that he would talk about it when he was ready.

"All right" He turned his head back to the paper, but kept his eyes on his friend.

"Here's something, there's a one room sofa apartment with a kitchen, living room and oh look a housemate, quite a good looking guy too and here's the best part, it's free for as long as you want" Hutch smiled, his tense muscles relaxing.

"Thanks pal" He said sincerely. Starsky smiled too, but it turned a little bitter sweet as he looked back at the paper.

"Ah, there's one condition though" Hutch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"You don't get to cook"

The End

Thanks to everyone whom has either read the story and reviewed or just read it. I'd be surprised if there is anybody who reviewed it without reading it. That would be mighty strange.

Thanks to Sel for being my proofreader, it was greatly appreciated. Love you.n


End file.
